Drowning
by Katina Uchiha
Summary: Jesse walks in one something he shouldn't have. Does he think suicide is the answer? read and find out! Spiritshipping, rivalshipping rape, suicide, fluff


Jesse ran as far from the Slifer Red dorm as fast as possible. He tried his best to ignore the screams of Jaden, calling for him to come back. That wasn't going to happen this time. Jesse wasn't going to come running back just like that. Not after his heart was shattered into a million pieces.

Jesse ran right into the woods and just kept running. He ignored the branches that scratched his face, his hands, his ankles. He didn't care that it was too dangerous to be running through the pitch black forest at night. And then he tripped over a rock, he got back up and ran, not caring that he just very badly twisted his ankle. He just didn't care, and it was Jaden's fault.

Jesse only stopped when he came to the beach. He stopped and sat down, splashing his face with the cold water. He tried to forget what he saw. But the image just kept flashing in his mind again and again.

"It's not fair!" Jesse cried, pounding the ground with his fist. "It just plum ain't fair!"

Jesse continued to pound the ground, ignoring the searing pain in his hand. He ignored the pain as the skin broke, making him bleed profusely. He only stopped when the sickening crunching of bones stopped him. He lifted his hand and winced as he saw his wrist a little out of shape. He figured he must have broken his hand. He just stared at it with a neutral expression. He couldn't care less that he just broke his hand. He barely felt the pain. Nothing could compare with the pain in his chest.

"Why, Jaden…? Why…?" Jesse muttered, staring back at the ground.

Jesse saw his reflection in the lake and got a bad idea. He didn't even give himself time to ponder it. He slipped off his shoes, his jacket, Duel Disk, and pulled out his cell phone. He looked towards the crashing waves and chuckled to himself. It was the perfect night for the ocean to be rough. He stood, letting the sand slip beneath his bare feet. He set his phone to video message and turned it so the camera was facing him. He held it out at arm's length and walked towards the water.

"I trusted you, Jaden!" Jesse screamed into the phone. "I trusted you and for what? I'll never make that mistake again!" the water crashed around Jesse, making the bluenet nearly fall into the water. "I hate you! And I hope I never see you again!"

Before Jesse could continue, a large wave crashed over him, sending him under. He lost grip on his phone as he was pulled farther and farther down into the water. He vague registered as he phone sent the message and closed his eyes.

* * *

Jaden sat on the couch, running his hands through his hair. He knew he made a huge mistake. He shouldn't have fallen prey to Chazz's tactics that easily! And Jesse had to walk in at the worst time. Jaden felt like a total jerk!

The buzzing of his phone pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked and saw that it was a video message from Jesse. Jaden couldn't open the message fast enough! Maybe it was an apology, or Jesse demanding an answer. Whatever it was, Jaden thought, it had to be better than Jesse completely ignoring him!

What Jaden got shocked him to the core. His spirits fell as he watched the message helplessly. He couldn't believe what he saw. It just couldn't be! Jesse tried to kill himself. No, Jesse succeeded. Jaden barely registered the door opening and Syrus walking in.

"Hey, Jay, what'cha watching?" Syrus asked happily.

"A twenty-first century suicide note," Jaden said, amazingly steady, as he ran out of the dorms. He ran in the direction of the beach. "Please, don't let me be too late!"

* * *

Jaden got to the beach and stopped to look around. He couldn't see Jesse from the surface. Jaden swore under his breath and pulled off his jacket and boots and dove in a second later. He looked frantically around, wondering how he could spot Jesse. The kid's hair was the same color as the water, after all. Jaden shook his head and opened his eyes again. Something caught his vision… something with blue hair!

* * *

Jesse closed his eyes and relaxed his entire body. He always read that drowning was a pleasant experience. That everything just became calm and peaceful. He didn't exactly feel the pain of his lungs filling with water. It felt odd, yes, but in a good way. He wanted to take a deep sigh, but knew that was impossible; it would only kill him faster. Strangely, Jesse was okay with that.

Just as Jesse started to feel his mind slipping, he felt something wrap around his waist and drag him to the surface. He wanted to know what god forsaken thing decided to prolong his death. He just relaxed, not really in the mood to struggle. Even if this Good Samaritan managed to drag him out, the damage was already done.

"Come on, Jesse, you can't die on my yet," Jaden said, pulling Jesse onto the sand and laying him on his back.

Jaden could already tell that Jesse wasn't breathing. He opened the bluenet's shirt and started to perform CPR. He saw the little bit of water sputtering out of Jesse's mouth. Jaden stopped for a second to tilt Jesse's head to the side so that the water flowed out. After a few more pumps on his chest, Jaden saw that the water was gone, but Jesse still wasn't breathing. Jaden gulped, knowing that mouth-to-mouth was going to be a little awkward. But he had no time to contemplate it. He could explain later. He tilted Jesse's head back, pinched his nose, and took a deep breath.

Jesse felt air rush into his lungs and his eyes flew open. He jolted upright then onto his side and began to cough, getting the last bit of water out of his lungs. He felt a hand hit him in the back a couple of times to aid him, but it only hurt his already stinging lungs. He heard someone next to him talking, but it was muffled. He hit his head a couple of time to dislodge the water in his ears. Then he heard the last voice he wanted to hear.

"You alright, Jesse?" Jaden asked, resting a hand on Jesse's shoulders. Jesse just growled and threw the hand off, turning to glare at the brunet.

"I didn't ask you to come and save me!" Jesse snapped, getting unsteadily to his feet. "You should have just let me drown!"

"Jesse, what are you saying?" Jaden asked, a bit taken aback.

"I'm saying I hate you, Jaden Yuki!" Jesse screamed, ignoring the pain in his heart as he said that.

"What?" Jaden asked, his eyes going wide as saucers. He must have miss heard. No, he didn't miss hear. Jesse really hated him. Jaden knew he was stupid. Telling Jesse earlier that day that he liked him, then having said Southerner find him fucking another guy. Jaden knew he messed up. He knew it. But it was still hard to hear the one you may possibly love saying they hate you.

"Don't play dumb, Jaden!" Jesse snapped, glaring daggers at the brunet. "I can't believe… I can't believe I really trusted you… you're a liar and a cheat and I never want to see your face again!"

Jaden visibly cringed. He sighed and hung his head, knowing that this was one battle he was just not going to win. Jesse noticed this and nearly lost his resolve. He was doing his best to stay mad at Jaden, but it was getting harder and harder. He could see the remorse in his eyes. He wanted to forgive Jaden, but every time that image of him screaming Chazz's name as he came made Jesse's blood boil. He turned to run, only to fall flat on his face.

A strangled cry made Jaden jolt. He looked over to see Jesse lying on the sand, writhing in pain as he clutched his ankle. Jaden sprinted over to him and fell to his knees, gently prying Jesse's hands from his wound.

"What happened?" Jaden asked, gently touching the injured ankle.

"I… I think I sprained it earlier…" Jesse admitted, sighing. His anger dissolved when he heard the worry in Jaden's voice.

"Sprained? This looks broken!" Jaden cried, clearly starting to panic. "Come on, we need to get you to the nurse. Give me your arm."

"Jay, you don't have to do this," Jesse said as he was hoisted to his feet.

"Are you kidding, of course I do," Jaden said, starting to walk towards the school, limping Jesse in tow. He then sighed and looked at the ground. "He blackmailed me…"

"Huh?" Jesse asked, looking over to Jaden, a little confused.

"Chazz blackmailed me," Jaden said with a defeated sigh. "You know how relationships aren't allowed on campus? Well, Chazz found out about us earlier and snapped a photo. He said that if I didn't do what he said, he'd make sure you were expelled... I wasn't going to let that happen…"

"Jay…" Jesse breathed, a little shocked.

"When you walked in, you must not have seen me crying," Jaden admitted, gritting his teeth. "I am so sorry, Jess…"

"No need to apologize. I was the one who over reacted," Jesse said with a sigh. "I'm really sorry, Jay. I shouldn't have done that… I'm sorry."

"It's alright,' Jaden said nudging Jesse lightly. "Come on, we need to get you to the nurse."

"Thanks, Jay," Jesse said with a smile.

"No problem," Jaden replied, grinning like a fool.

* * *

That was a lame ending...

well, i MAY add more, if ppl tell me to anyway~~~

yes, yes, rivalshipping rape~ that's all Chazz is good for.

Chazz: *glares*

Me: anyway, R&R! if you think it needs more, i'll see what i come up with~~~


End file.
